Dark Side of the Moonflower
by FamousWolf
Summary: Terra Yuugao is a lonely 18 year old. She has no friends or family and is constantly picked on at school. But what will happen when two digimon fall in love with her? Who will she choose? Beelzemon/OC, Lucemon/OC.


**Dark Side of the Moonflower.**

A Beelzemon/Lucemon Love Story.

_NOTE: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Terra. I haven't officially chosen who I want the main character to fall in love with yet. _

My name is Terra Yuugao. I know what you're thinking, 'What kind of name is Terra?' Well, let me tell you it's a lot better than my full name, Terranna. Seriously, what kind of person names their kid Terranna! I swear my parents must have been high when they named me.

Anyway, I'm an 18 year old girl and also attend Shinjuku High School. I hate going to school because I'm always picked on. I hate the other students…they always make fun of me and beat me up. All because I look different; I have long violet hair and gray-blue eyes. But as my mother used to say, "You have to roll with the punches, you can't give up just because things don't go your way."

That was the last advice she ever gave me before her and my father were killed in a car accident. Now I live by myself in my family home. It's just as lonely as it sounds; everyday I wake up to an empty house and every night I fall asleep to the sound of silence.

But who cares, right? No one really cares about a lonely 18 year old girl.

Today is just like every other day; some girls making fun of me and laughing and this group of guys trip me and everyone laughed. But finally after a long and grueling day, school is finally over and it's time to go to my part-time job as a waitress at a bar. The job isn't half bad; it seems that when people are drunk they are actually nice to me. Don't get me wrong…there's a down side to the job too. Like when a male customer gets a little bit too drunk and they hit on me.

I run home and unlock the door. I throw my back pack down on the tattered couch and go upstairs to change out of my school uniform. I open my bedroom door and throw myself onto my worn out mattress. "Ow!" I cry out as a spring pokes me in my stomach. I lift my head from the pillow and look at my alarm clock. "3:40…I have an hour and twenty minutes before I have to go to work. Just enough time for me to take a nap." But instead of falling asleep I spent the time rolling around trying to get comfortable. I sigh in irritation and get up. I pick out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue halter top and some clean underwear. I then go into a bathroom and take a shower.

After I'm clean and dressed, I leave the house and begin to walk to work. On my way there, I pass the group of troublemaking boys from school. The leader, Jeff, steps in front of me and blocks the way. "Where do you think you're going this late, Terranna?"

I take a step back but another boy, Haru, steps behind me, blocking my escape. "To my JOB…because unlike you I have to work for a living."

He takes a step towards me and smirks, "You know what I heard? I heard that you're a whore who gives out blow jobs to old men in bars." He and the others laugh and my face goes red.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S A LIE!"

Suddenly, Jeff hits me across the face and I fall to the ground. "Don't you dare yell at me, bitch!" He then proceeds to kicking me and the others join in. I curl up into a ball and cover my head with my arms. Soon they become tired of kicking me and stop. "Let that be a lesson for you, bitch." Jeff says and spits on me. They walk away, laughing.

I remain laying on the ground in a bloody heap. When I coughed, I coughed up blood. "E…every…thing…h…hurts…." After about five minutes, I manage to get to my feet even though the pain is excruciating. I limp all the way to Malo's Bar, the bar where I work.

I stumble through the door and Malo, the owner of the bar, noticed me and rushed over. "Jeez, what happened to you, Terra?"

"I got beaten up again."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Bara!" he calls to one of the other waitresses and she walks over. "Take Terra into my office and get her patched up."

"Yes, sir." Bara says and wraps an arm around me, "Come on kiddo…let's get you fixed up a little." Bara is a beautiful woman with long red hair and gentle green eyes. Malo is a big man with a receding hairline, but is really nice. There's another waitress, Koikawa, who you don't know very much about, but she seems pretty nice. She has shoulder length blonde hair, fair skin, and bright blue eyes. Bara, Malo, and Koikawa are perhaps the only three people in the world that sort of cares about me.

We walk into Malo's office and Bara gets the first aid kit out. As she gets all of the things that she'll need out, she makes idle talk. "You know what you need, kiddo? A good man to protect you…someone to teach those boys that it's not right to pick on such a sweet and innocent girl."

I snorted, "Like that will ever happen." I take off my shirt.

Bara starts to clean my cuts and wipe the blood off of me. "Now don't say that."

I hiss as she swabs alcohol on a particularly nasty cut. "Why not? It's true."

"I'm almost done, I just need to bandage you up." She says, while opening a package of large band aides. "You know something…no one is immune to love. Love is a power greater than everyone put together and no one is untouched by it. Someday you'll meet that special someone who understands you and what you're going through, but until then you can't give up, alright?"

Bara is almost finished when the door slams open and Koikawa comes in and slams the door shut behind her. "I…I…can't…do…it…."

Bara stops and looks at her, "Can't do what, Koikawa?"

"I can't serve…that man…if he IS a man…he looks more like a demon than a man." She tells us as she starts to quiver in fear.

Bara turns to me, "I have to see this…I'll be right back." I nod and finish putting on the band aides. As I put my shirt back on, Bara comes barging back into the office. She is shaking all over, "T…that…I can't serve him either…he looks…like a…."

"I told you, but he's a paying customer so one of us has to take his order. You know what Malo's rule is; we never turn down a paying customer."

I stand up, "I'll do it."

Both of their mouths drop, "You don't…have to…if you don't want to." Koikawa says.

"But I do…I want to show how much I appreciate how kindly you all have treated me." I bow to them and leave the office. I see that many people have moved away from the back of the bar and are looking back there in fear.

I see Malo motioning for me to come to him and I walk over to him. "Terra, there's a…man…in the back of the bar…if you do what it takes to keep him happy, as soon as he leaves you can have the rest of the night off with pay."

"Malo, are you scared of him too?"

"Me? Scared? Nah…he just seems like someone not to mess with you know what I mean?"

"I'll take you up on your offer…I feel like hell." I begin to make my way to the back of the bar with a pad in hand. As I approach the back, I can see the man tapping his claws on the table. He has short, spiky blonde hair and 3 eyes, all of which are crimson in color. He's wearing a purple mask-type thing over the upper half of his face. He has sharp fangs and pale blue skin. He's dressed all in black and is wearing boots with spikes on the top of them. But the thing that grabbed my attention the most was his long tail. In a way, he is very handsome. As I approach him he turns and looks at me, our eyes lock with each others. I begin to shiver, not from fear but from something else…but I don't really know what. I shake the weird feeling away and walk up to the table, "Hi, my name is Terra. I'll be your waitress today. What'll your poison be?"

"Hey toots, ya look almos' as bad as I feel."

I raise an eyebrow, "Then may I suggest a 24k Nightmare, it's my specialty."

He chuckles, "Fine, ya migh' as well bring what ya need o'er here toots, 'cause I'm going ta drink like there's no tamorrow."

I go and get what I need and bring it all back to the table with me. I sit it all down, "Ok, this'll only take a second to make." I start to pour the liquor in the shot glass, "So…what's your name anyway?"

"My name's Beelzemon. Are ya talkin' ta me because ya want ta or 'cause yer boss to ya ta?" His eyes lock onto mine again and I begin shivering again. "What's wrong wit' ya…ya scared?"

"No…I honestly don't know why I'm shaking. And what are you talking about? If I didn't want to talk to you I wouldn't be would I?"

"I heard what yer boss said."

I slid his drink in front of him, "Oh, never mind that. I was planning on coming over here anyway, but now I'll get the rest of the night off for it anyway." He gulps it down as I sit across from him, "Another?"

He nods, "Yea'…." I pour him another and he gulps it down. "So what happened ta ya, toots?"

"I was beaten up on my way to work today by a group of boys from school." I pour him another 24K Nightmare and he gulps it down too.

"Does that happen a lot, toots?"

"Yeah," I say making him another drink.

"Why don'tcha tell yer parents?" he asks, downing the drink.

"My parents are dead…I live by myself." I look down at the table as I hear Beelzemon cough in surprise. I stand up and grab the bottles, "I'll make you a couple of Flaming Dragons…they're stronger."

I return with the necessary liquor and make him a shot, "What abou' yer friends? Why don'tcha just hang around wit' them?" I set the drink on fire and blow it out.

He picks the shot glass up, "I don't have any."

His eyes sort of soften as he downs the drink. "I know how ya feel, toots…."

I look at him in confusion, "What do you mean? What about your Tamer?" I make him another Flaming Dragon.

His left eye twitches a little, "I used ta have two, but their parents decided they didn' want me hangin' around with their kids so…." He gulps down the drink and stands up, "I'll see ya around, toots."

He gets up and puts the money for his drinks on the table. "Bye, Beelzemon. Come back soon."

I go to Malo and hand him the money and he sighs in relief. "Thanks, Terra. You can go home now. See you tomorrow!"

I leave the bar and start walking towards home. I let my mind wonder and it chose to think about _him._ I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I run into someone. "Well, well, well…if it isn't the bitch-whore."

"J…Jeff!" I shout, surprised.

He grins and takes out a knife. "You know what?" He takes a step towards me and I take a step back only to bump into someone else. "I don't think I'm finished teaching you your lesson from earlier."

I WOULD VALUE ANY FEEDBACK…SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
